


Noir Corbeau

by Annalia_Mae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, F/M, Psychological Drama, Vignette
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annalia_Mae/pseuds/Annalia_Mae
Summary: Voldemort a vaincu. Les Ténèbres règnent sur le monde de la Magie. Hermione passe cinq ans en prison avant d'être donnée en mariage à Severus Snape. Sans le vouloir, son esprit s'est réveillé, donnant à son corps un dernier sursaut de volonté. Elle aimerait mieux mourir plutôt que vivre avec cet homme mais lui laisse-t-on le choix ? À moins que... HG/SS – [Fic Sombre]





	1. La Sentence

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à la grande JKR. Je m'excuse au passage de ce que je fais subir aux personnages dans cette histoire.
> 
>  **Pairing :** Hermione Granger / Severus Snape
> 
>  **Relectrices :** Nathea, Morgane, Gwendoline et Deb Lygg
> 
>  **Note de l'auteur :** Je m'essaie à un nouveau genre et un nouveau style, toujours avec mon pairing de prédilection dans le fandom HP. Cette fic sera très sombre, avec des propos qui pourront choquer les âmes sensibles donc, je préfère prévenir. Dans cette histoire, le mal l'a emporté sur le bien. C'est dans cette atmosphère lourde et angoissante que nous allons retrouver Severus et Hermione. Les chapitres, des vignettes, seront très courts (c'est fait exprès). Tous les cinq, nous changerons de point de vue et nous alternerons entre Hermione et Severus.

**#1**

**La Sentence**

Hermione observait d'un œil distrait l'anneau qui ornait son doigt. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que cela fut fait. Elle n'était plus libre, car dorénavant sa vie avait été donnée à un homme : son époux.

Parfois, elle regrettait le jour de ses onze ans, celui qui avait vu une lettre lui être apportée par ce hibou aussi vif que pétillant, et qui avait fait d'elle une sorcière. Au vingtième siècle, ses parents s'étaient félicités d'une telle nouvelle. De son côté, elle s'était vantée d'être née à une époque où la chasse aux sorcières n'était plus de fait. Cela était vrai pour ceux qui ne pratiquaient pas la magie. À ce jour, pourtant, l'inverse était moins juste que dans le monde de la sorcellerie.

**_Harry Potter avait été vaincu._ **

Voldemort avait triomphé et la vie pour qui n'était pas sang-pur était devenue un véritable cauchemar. Sa propre vie ne lui appartenait plus. Elle avait évité le baiser du détraqueur de peu et ne devait son salut qu'à cette bague enchantée qu'elle portait depuis quelques secondes à peine.

Habillée de haillons, parce qu'elle avait passé presque cinq mois à Azkaban, deux Mangemorts aux masques effrayants l'avaient emmenée de force au ministère de la magie où Dolores Ombrage l'avait regardée de haut, méprisante, reniflant négligemment.

— Savez-vous pourquoi vous respirez encore maudite Sang-de-Bourbe ? lui avait-elle demandé d'une voix suraiguë.

Hermione avait hoché la tête sans la regarder. Elle ne le voulait pas, elle ne le pouvait pas.

— Parce qu'une nouvelle loi vient de passer, reprit-elle sans se soucier de la réponse de sa prisonnière. Vous êtes une veinarde, petite peste. Les Sang-de-Bourbes seront dorénavant donnés en épousailles aux Mangemorts de notre Maître à tous.

La mort ne viendrait donc pas, avait-elle compris avec effroi. Rien n'aurait pu être pire.

— Bien, continua Ombrage, indifférente aux pensées d'Hermione. Ne perdons pas de temps, nous allons célébrer dès maintenant ce mariage. Tout à fait entre nous, vous ne valez pas plus qu'un elfe de maison et je trouve cette idée aberrante, mais si le Maître le veut…

Un des hommes du Seigneur des Ténèbres prit la place de celui qui allait devenir son époux, car ce dernier était en mission. La cérémonie dura moins d'une heure et l'alliance qu'on lui passa au doigt était, bien sûr, ensorcelée. Elle la liait définitivement à celui qui aurait la main mise sur elle. Elle ne serait plus libre de rien (comme si elle l'avait déjà été !). Elle avait cru le pire arriver avec ce simulacre de mariage, elle avait eu tort.

Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu être pire que de se retrouver ligotée de force avec le meurtrier d'Albus Dumbledore ? Rien qu'à cette idée, elle en eut des frissons de dégoûts. La nausée la gagna.

**_Son mari était le meurtrier d'Albus Dumbledore !_ **

— Allez, maudite peste ! hurla le Mangemort qui l'escortait tout en la malmenant. Il faut que je t'emmène à ta nouvelle maison.

Il se mit alors violemment à rire. Un son froid et dur qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

— Tu es aussi laide que dégueulasse à voir, se moqua-t-il. Il a bien de la _chance_ Severus d'avoir hérité d'une telle Sang-de-Bourbe pour épouse, continua-t-il ironique. J'espère que la mienne sera bien plus propre et agréable à regarder que toi.

À Suivre


	2. Le Noir Corbeau

**#2**

**Le Noir Corbeau**

Il faisait nuit noire dans la maison et Hermione était enfermée dans une chambre tout aussi dépourvue de lumière.

Elle respirait fort pour éviter de se mettre à sangloter. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle restait prostrée ainsi, assise sur le bout du lit. À vrai dire, elle s'en fichait bien. Elle se moquait de tout depuis qu'elle avait tout perdu. Ses amis étaient tous morts. Elle-même était morte, ne laissant que cette enveloppe vide et tremblante. Se remémorer leur fin tragique était la pire des tortures alors pour le moment elle préférait taire des souvenirs encore trop vifs à son cœur.

Le Mangemort l'avait laissé seule comme on apporte un paquet que l'on dépose, sans un regard vers elle puis, il était parti en continuant à rire.

Elle ne sut jamais combien de temps il se passa, les heures auraient pu se perdre elles-mêmes dans les ténèbres qu'elle s'en fichait complètement.

oO§Oo

Une porte s'ouvrit à la volée, claquant telle une détonation sourde en venant exploser contre le mur.

— _Lumos !_

Une lumière brisa le « Noir Corbeau » dans lequel Hermione s'était enlisée. Elle appelait ainsi cet état proche de la douleur psychique qui se muait en un engourdissement presque salutaire. Ses yeux restaient obstinément baissés vers un point situé nulle part et partout à la fois.

Une ombre mouvante passa devant son champ de vision avant de s'arrêter devant elle.

— Debout ! lui intima une voix qu'elle avait bien connue, qu'elle avait même craint et respectée il fût un temps.

Hermione se leva, son regard rivé sur ses pieds.

— Regardez-moi ! l'exhorta à nouveau la voix de l'assassin avant d'attraper durement son menton pour lui faire redresser la tête sur lui.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent un instant et la vive brûlure de la vengeance étreignit quelques secondes le cœur d'Hermione.

— C'est incroyable, marmonna-t-il. Vous avez passé un certain temps dans l'enfer le plus craint de toute la communauté sorcière, vous avez côtoyé les détraqueurs de très près, de ce qu'on m'en a dit et, pourtant il reste un soupçon de vaillance en vous.

Ses doigts, toujours agrippés à son menton, lui firent tourner la tête pour qu'il l'observe mieux.

— Parfaitement prodigieux, termina-t-il en la lâchant brusquement non sans un certain dégoût. Par contre, il vous faut immédiatement vous laver. Vous empestez la mort et l'urine.

Il la quitta là, sans un mot de plus, et quelques minutes plus tard, apparut un elfe de maison avec une trousse de toilette et des serviettes.

— Le Maître a dit à Tinky que son épouse avait besoin de se laver. Alors Tinky est là.

Elle lui tendit les affaires que la jeune femme attrapa machinalement avant de suivre la créature dans un couloir à peine éclairé.

Quand Hermione fût dans la salle de bain, elle fixa la baignoire surmontée d'un pommeau de douche avec l'envie sourde de se jeter dedans dans l'unique but de se noyer. Toutefois, elle se convainquit que cela ne servirait à rien. Elle ne pouvait pas se donner la mort. Elle avait pourtant essayé… à plus d'une reprise. C'était tout simplement impossible.

Elle se débarrassa de ses hardes sans un regard vers elles. Une fois nue, elle enjamba la baignoire avant de faire couler l'eau. Quand la douche fut en marche, elle se plaça sous le jet et attendit… que le « Noir Corbeau » ne l'ait reprise.

L'état bienfaisant de l'oubli, la sensation sourde et rassurante de ne plus rien ressentir.

À Suivre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'aime cet état qui vous donne l'impression d'être totalement anesthésié. Hermione ne vit pas ce qui lui arrive, concrètement elle le subit. Bien sûr, elle ne restera pas toujours ainsi, c'est d'ailleurs dans ces moments de lucidité hargneuse qu'elle sera le plus en danger...
> 
> Écrire cette histoire est une sorte de défis pour moi parce que j'avais envie d'explorer des endroits psychologiques des personnages assez tortueux. Me suivrez-vous ?


	3. L'Assassin

**#3**

**L'Assassin**

Comment avaler quoique ce soit quand on avait en face de soi l'assassin du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ? Dumbledore lui avait fait confiance, il avait cru en lui. Elle-même l'avait souvent défendu auprès de ses amis, et finalement ? Il les avait tous trahi de la pire façon qui soit. Il n'avait jamais été du côté du bien mais jusqu'au bout ils avaient voulu y croire.

La croyance… Le Mal de l'humanité.

— Vous ne mangez pas ? lui demanda-t-il tout en reposant lui-même ses couverts pour l'observer.

Elle tourna la tête de côté pour ne pas avoir à répondre.

— Vous aurait-on arraché la langue ? Il fût un temps où l'on n'aurait entendu que vous. Est-ce un jour béni ? Soit loué le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans sa grande mansuétude. Hermione Snape est devenue muette.

Il ricana méchamment avant de reprendre son couteau et sa fourchette.

— Mangez ! lui ordonna-t-il un peu plus durement. Vous avez la peau sur les os et je refuse de me mettre au lit avec un sac d'os.

Lui désobéir était mal. Avisant son assiette du coin de l'œil, elle vit qu'elle était bien garnie : un steak épais et suintant d'un gras dégoulinant généreusement sur des pommes de terre au four accompagnées d'haricots verts. Bien malgré elle, son ventre cria famine et elle sentit la salive lui monter à la bouche. Elle n'avait pas eu ce luxe à Azkaban. Elle détestait son corps, ce maudit traître qui avait des besoins primaires à satisfaire alors qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais toucher à tout cet amas calorique. Vaincue, elle récupéra sa fourchette et mangea un bout de féculent. La saveur explosa dans sa bouche, faisant redoubler sa faim. Elle décida de prendre un morceau de viande, juste pour goûter.

Estomaquée, elle vit qu'elle avait finalement terminé tout son plat en peu de temps. L'assassin la regardait avec amusement.

— Voulez-vous un dessert ? lui proposa-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Cette fois c'en fût trop pour Hermione ; elle parla.

À Suivre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La cohabitation promet d'être houleuse entre eux. Hermione considère Severus comme le mal incarné. Je précise que dans cette histoire il est sombre et n'a jamais été du côté des bons. Même si elle est affaiblie, Hermione risque de ne pas être si conciliante que ça... enfin, vous verrez bien.


	4. Sang-de-Bourbe

**#4**

**Sang-de-Bourbe**

Hermione tapait rageusement le mur de ses deux poings tout en hurlant des insanités.

Elle était furieuse et la haine l'empêchait d'avoir la moindre pensée cohérente. Qu'il aille au diable cet odieux scélérat ! Cet assassin qui n'avait pas hésité à la porter comme un vulgaire sac de patates avant de la jeter sans ménagement au sol dans cette pièce et de l'y enfermer après.

Elle lui avait dit d'aller se faire foutre par le biais d'un de ses amis Mangemort. Il avait été des plus surpris avant que son regard ne soit noyé dans la noirceur de sa fureur.

Elle se retrouvait à présent enfermée comme un peu plus tôt. Il ne lui avait laissé aucune lumière, mais elle ne croyait déjà plus à l'espoir, et ce depuis longtemps. Sans le vouloir, son esprit s'était réveillé donnant à son corps un dernier sursaut de volonté. Si elle ne pouvait pas se tuer alors il fallait qu'elle se fasse tuer. C'était aussi simple que cela.

Se redressant elle se mit dos au mur avant de se ruer sur la porte de toutes ses forces.

— Assassin ! hurla-t-elle presque grisée de s'entendre ainsi crier. Espèce de meurtrier sombre et sans cœur ! Allez mourir en enfer ! Ah !

N'importe qui serait passé dans le couloir à cet instant, l'aurait prise pour une folle hystérique mais qui s'en souciait ? Certainement pas elle. La folie n'était qu'à une barrière de sa lucidité. Il suffisait d'un rien pour qu'elle y bascule. Une petite chiquenaude et elle ne vaudrait pas mieux que ce pauvre Sirius ou cette folle à lier de Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle lui avait laissé un sacré souvenir, cette pétasse de bas étage, avec cette marque sur son bras qu'elle gratta jusqu'au sang…

_**Sang-de-Bourbe** _

Tout un poème. Une tragédie en trois mots et tellement d'actes barbares qu'Hermione avait cessé de les compter.

À Suivre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je dois vous avouer que j'aime énormément cette vignette car elle montre bien que, malgré sa captivité, le cœur d'Hermione est toujours prêt à se battre et ce malgré les risques qu'elle encourt. Cela ne va pas dans le sens de sa survie mais c'est aussi là son but, montrer qu'ils n'auront jamais l'ascendant sur elle. Severus n'a pas hérité de l'épouse la plus complaisante qui soit. Affaire à suivre ;)


	5. Nuit de Noces

**#5**

**Nuit de Noces**

La fureur la déserta comme elle était arrivée, d'un coup, ce qui la fit flancher. Elle tomba sur les fesses dans un bruit sourd. Elle était éreintée. Ce fut à cet instant que son terrible mari, l' _Assassin_ , la rejoignit. La porte claqua, la lumière inonda la pièce, l'aveuglant momentanément et lui faisant cligner les yeux plusieurs fois.

— Avez-vous fini vos simagrées, femme ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étrange.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi mes vigoureuses protestations étaient des simagrées ? lui répondit-elle acerbe.

En deux pas, il fut sur elle, la souleva avant de la gifler violemment.

— Parlez-moi encore une fois comme ça et vous verrez ce qu'il vous en coûte, petite idiote.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoique ce soit, il emprisonna son cou d'une main et força la barrière de ses lèvres d'une pression de sa bouche. Il fit de même avec sa langue et bientôt Hermione se retrouva privée de toutes paroles. Elle avait déjà embrassé des garçons, ça avait toujours été bon ou juste passable, mais là… c'était écœurant… C'était un meurtrier qui lui faisait ça, et son ancien professeur de potions.

Toutefois, l'esprit et le corps étaient deux choses distinctes, enfin, essayait-elle de s'en convaincre quand elle sentit poindre un élan fulgurant de désir et d'anticipation mêlé au dégoût, entre ses cuisses. La suite ne présageait rien de bon.

Le sentit-il ? Quelques secondes plus tard, il déserta l'antre humide de sa bouche pour l'observer, sa respiration était haletante.

—Êtes-vous encore vierge ? murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, pleine de désir.

Elle aurait dû lui répondre que non, que tous les garçons de Poudlard lui étaient passés dessus, mais jamais il ne l'aurait cru. Comment aurait-elle pu prendre du temps à ça alors qu'elle fuyait avec Harry et Ron lors de sa septième année ? Jeunes et pleins d'assurance, portant leurs espérances en bandoulière. Leur innocence avait amené la mort.

— Oui.

Il lâcha un juron. Finalement, la réponse ne lui convenait pas.

— Maudite femme, s'agaça-t-il avant de la soulever dans ses bras pour la jeter sans ménagement sur le lit.

Il se déshabilla d'un geste rageur avant d'avancer vers elle, totalement nu.

— Il est temps que j'honore ma femme comme il se doit.

Hermione aurait voulu fuir mais cela était impossible. C'est la respiration saccadée qu'elle appréhenda sa nuit de noces.

À Suivre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà un chapitre, enfin une vignette qui a été énormément réfléchie. Bon, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas prévenu que cette histoire serait noire... Oui elle l'est. Severus, pour le moment ne fait que suivre ce qu'on lui impose et il impose de même à sa femme qui n'a d'autre choix que de subir. C'est dur mais bizarrement, je prends un grand plaisir lors de l'écriture... Comme quoi. Et vous savez quoi ? On va changer de point de vue. Là encore c'est très important. Je sais que c'est court mais je trouve justement que ça donne encore plus de poids. J'espère que vous êtes encore là ? ^^.


End file.
